DxD: Los Reyes más Fuertes
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: Mikoto Gremory es un delincuente con un corazon de oro. Reisi Sitri es un hombre inteligente y perpicaz pero hambriento de venganza. Adolph K. Belial es un genio sin igual que se iria al infierno con tal de proteger a sus hermanos. Separados son solo eso pero juntos seran los reyes más fuertes jamas vistos. Multiple harems
1. Chapter 1

**DxD Los Reyes más Fuertes**

**K-Project y Highschool DxD le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

-¿Miko-oni-chan a donde vas?

Pregunto una Rias de lo que no parecía mas de 9 años a su hermano mayor Mikoto que a pesar de su rostro serio e indiferente se podía deducir que no podía tener más de 14 años. Un joven de catorce años abandonando la mansión en medio de la noche era una cosa que despertara la curiosidad de más de una simple niña lo cual justificaba la aparición de Lord Gremory acompañado de su hijo Sirzechs

-Se que probablemente me contestaras con sarcasmo o no me contestaras para nada pero ¿Por qué te estas yendo? Ya no tendremos el mismo apellido pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor por favor Mikoto dime cual es el problema quizás podemos solucionarlo

Sirzechs como pocas veces hablo con seriedad, ya que aparentemente una de las pocas cosas que podían obligarlo a ir a ese estado eran su familia y un posible fin del Inframundo. Sirzechs no se equivoco. Mikoto no le contesto con palabras sino que apunto con su cabeza a la sala de estar siendo mas exacto un relicario y en el yacía un juego de Evil Pieces incompleto que pertenecía a Rias. Sirzechs y Lord Gremory tardaron unos segundos en dar con el objeto pero tras hacerlo el ultimo solo se rio

-O por Lucifer ¿Eso era todo? ¿El hecho de que Rias haya recibido su juego de Evil Pieces antes que tu te puso de malas? Debiste decirlo antes

Lord Gremory extendió una mano e invoco un juego de Evil Pieces dentro de una caja y al abrirla se veía que estaba completo. Luego de eso Lord Gremory lo dejo en el piso frente a los pies de Mikoto mientras volvia al lado de su hijo mayor que todavía tenia un poco de preocupación la cual se convirtió en una certeza al ver como Mikoto miraba el juego y no lo levantaba

-Lo reicibi junto con el de Rias pero como estabas en el internado no quise enviártelo bajo riesgo de que pierdas las piezas o las rompan-Lord Gremory se vio abruptamente interrumpido al sentir la mano de su hijo en su hombro

-No creo que ese haya sido el problema ¿No es así Mikoto? El problema es el sistema de Evil Pieces en si verdad?

-Si

\- ¿Te preocupa la pureza de la sangre de los diablos?

Toda esa oración vino cargada de una sola emoción, no era la calma usual de Sirzechs, tampoco su preocupación por su familia, era angustia. La angustia de que uno de sus amados familiares, y peor aun uno de sus amados hermanos menores por los cuales iniciaría una guerra si les pasara algo solo para vengarse, pudiera ser un purista como los que tuvo que luchar en la guerra, como los que están planeando su caída todos los días, uno de los puristas que para proteger el bienestar del inframundo de ser necesario tendría que…

-No

Si quizás era un pensamiento un poco trágico pero que tu propio tren del pensamiento te haya hablado con la voz de tu hermano sin duda debe ser un síntoma de…Espera un momento un conjunto de divagaciones no habla.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Si, dije que no. Lo que me molesta de las Evil Pieces no es el peligro de la pureza de la sangre de los diablos-Y era asi, lo que molestaba a Mikoto del sistema no era la pureza de los diablos sino la pureza de las otras razas. Mikoto no tenia problema alguno con la idea de usar una Evil Piece para revivir a un humano, youki, angel caído o lo que viniese. Lo que le molestaba era la idea de ir por ahí buscando a los mejores guerreros y luego dejarlos morir o matarlos uno mismo para poder resucitarlos como algo que ellos jamás pidieron ser. Si Mikoto podrá ser un diablo pero hasta el tenia su moral

-¿Entonces no tienes ningún problema con el gobierno actual?¿No me odias por asumir el titulo de Lucifer cuando no soy uno?

-No-esa fue la escueta respuesta de Mikoto a las inseguridades. Desde el punto de vista de Mikoto Sirzechs podría ser un cabeza de ladrillo con un complejo por su hermana y hermano más grande que la torre de Babel y con aparentemente serios problemas mentales pero para los diablos solo había dos cosas que contaban en verdad el poder y la habilidad de liderazgo y Sirzechs tenía ambas. Pero para Mikoto dar semejante explicación era muy cansador y no le parecía necesario que su hermano lo supiese

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?-pregunto Sirzechs produciendo que Mikoto frunciese el ceño mientras poder demoniaco comenzaba juntarse alrededor de él, Sirzechs ni se inmuto pero Rias temblaba, Lord Gremory la había tomado en brazos y comenzó a retroceder cuidadosamente, no creía a Mikoto capaz de herir a su propia hermana menor pero si atacaba a Sirzechs Rias podría quedar herida en el fuego cruzado. Sin embargo Mikoto al ver a su hermana tan asustada se calmo, tomo su set de Evil Pieces y siguió su camino fuera de la mansión Gremory

-Si no puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo Sirzechs no perderé mi tiempo explicándolo. Pero si te ayuda a dormir por las noches me llevare mi set de Evil Pieces-Mikoto siguió con su caminata pero antes de que diese un paso más Lord Gremory había hablado

-No puedes abandonar la mansión ¡ Eres el heredero del clan Gremory! Con ese titulo y todavía no tener ningún miembro en tu nobleza básicamente te estas poniendo una diana de tiro encima ¡Reacciona hijo!

-…Tienes razón…Por eso yo Mikoto Gremory renuncio a mis derechos como heredero del clan Gremory en favor de mi hermana menor Rias Gremory

-¡¿Qué?!

Y con eso Mikoto Gremory abandono la mansión Gremory frente a la incrédula mirada de su padre quien habia intentado salir tras el pero Sirzechs lo habia detenido mientras negaba con la cabeza y Rias gritaba el nombre de Mikoto con todas sus fuerzas esperando en vano que este se diera la vuelta

* * *

-¿Como pudiste… Reisi?... ¿Cómo? Tu estabas con el ¿Por qué… lo…lo… dejaste morir?... ¡REISI CONTESTAME CON UN DEMONIO!-grito desesperadamente Serafall mientras golpeaba con rabia el pecho de su hermano menor mientras se dejaba llevar por el dolor de la perdida y volcaba su ira sobre su hermano quien no hacia ni el menor esfuerzo por defenderse de los golpes de Serafall y la miraba con una cara en blanco, demasiadas emociones en conflicto dentro de su ser le impedían actuar claramente. Tristeza, culpa, dolor y rabia

Y pensar que este dia no había empezado muy diferente a cualquier otro para Reisi y su hermano mayor.

Roy Sitri era el hijo mayor de la familia Sitri y estaba entre los principales guerrero de la facción de Serafall durante la guerra. El a pesar de ser un miembro del clan Sitri no saco el innato control de la magia de agua que ellos tenían y durante la guerra Serafall se paso el día y la noche esperando que su hermano jamás tuviese que luchar en el campo de batalla pero desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente ese día llego y Serafall y todo el Clan Sitri entendió que aunque Roy no tenía la magia de agua el estaba lejos de ser un inútil

Cuando el solo quemo a todo un batallón hasta el punto donde apenas quedaron sus cenizas

Roy era un horrible usuario de la magia de agua pero lo había compensado con una magia de fuego que dominaba como una segunda naturaleza. Eso permitió tomar por sorpresa a demasiados enemigos y labrar su propio título como el "Sitri de Fuego." Muchas de las batallas importantes de la guerra se habían ganado gracias a el siendo un diablo de casi nivel Maou.

Reisi y su hermano Roy habían ido a explorar el mundo humano en busca de miembros para sus respectivas noblezas.

_-¿No estas algo mayor para andar buscando miembros para tu nobleza?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca se esta suficientemente viejo para realizar un sueño mi estimado ototo_

_-¿Cuál sueño?_

_-A me alegro que preguntes mi estimado Reisi. Un día tuve una visión, una revelación, una epifanía si gustas. Descubrí cual era mi objetivo en la vida, la razón por la que recibí mis Evil Pieces y me di cuenta que mi sueño es…-_

_-¿Si?_

_-¡TENER UNA NOBLEZA DONDE TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE FORMEN PARTE DE ELLA USEN MINIFALDA!_

_SMACK_

_-…Hum?¿Tenias un mosquito en la frente Reisi?_

_-Si…digamos que era eso. Bien dime ¿Quién es la pobre alma… digo potencial miembro de tu nobleza que buscamos?_

_-¿Has oído de la Doncella de Orleans?_

_-Si ¿Tu has oído que murió calcinada hace un par de siglos?_

_-¿Y tu que las almas pueden reencarnar? Estamos buscando a su descendiente se llama Jeanne y según mi investigación tiene un Sacred Gear_

_-¿Cuál?-pregunto Reisi y vio como a su hermano se le formaba una sonrisa socarrona y un brillo de burla en sus ojos_

_-__**Blade Blacksmith**__-dichas estas palabras las facciones burlescas en la cara de Roy aumentaban mientras Reisi se ponía mas pálido que de costumbre. Roy era un buen hermano pero también era el responsable de que Serafall haya salido una loca bromista con fetiche de chica mágica. Reisi parecía tener una obsesión con las espadas y los grandes espadachines y por eso cuando se entero que la niña Gremory había obtenido a un usuario de __**Sword Birth**__ casi le dio un ataque y encima ahora aparecía una usuaria de __**Blade Blacksmith**__ que se le escapaba enfrente de sus narices francamente le era imposible no sufrir un infarto de la envidia mientras su hermano estallaba en carcajadas_

_-Eres un…_

_-Calma Reisi. No llores, luego de que terminemos aquí te ayudare a buscar una chica o un chico con un Sacred Gear tipo espada_

_-No necesito tu ayuda_

_-Claro porque te ha ido taaaaaaaaan bien. O mira ya hemos llegado_

_-No luce como me imaginaba la casa de la reencarnación de Jeanne D'Arc …¿Cual es el plan?_

_-Bueno ya la estudie asi que pienso que lo correcto seria ir de frente con esto_

_-Vas a entrar en su casa y preguntarle eso?-_

_-Vamos soy un diablo de clase alta y héroe de guerra no es tampoco como si una chica fuese a ser mi perdición además te tengo a ti mi querido ototo ¿Qué podría salir mal? _

_-Hum, como quieras_

_Ambos hermanos del clan Sitri ingresaron a la vivienda pero tras hacerlo la mente de Reisi comenzó a pensar en algo, como en el leve olor a almendras en el aire y a en que la puerta estaba abierta pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpido con una poderosa explosión que destruyo la casa por fortuna Reisi los había cubierto a ambos con una barrera rápidamente_

_-Sabían que veníamos_

_-¿De verdad pensaron que una explosión nos mataría?_

_-No Reisi, solo esta comenzando. Dime ¿Cuántas presencias habías sentido en las casas vecinas?_

_-Ninguna…Y ahora hay un campo de silencio y las casas parecen inundarse de gente. Tenías razón_

_Luego de un segundo a otro de las casas empezaron a salir una tras otra hordas y hordas de magos y exorcistas. Los últimos más allá de sus armas de luz no presentaron casi ningún problema para los hermanos Sitri quienes los eliminaron rápidamente en no menos de cinco minutos_

_El problema fue lo que sucedió después. De lo que quedaba en pie de las casas salieron dos personas con firmas altas de poder dignas de Diablos de clase y alta y camino a clase Maou. Estas dos personas se presentaron rápidamente como los descendientes de los Maou originales y miembros de la facción de los antiguos Maou. Katarea Leviathan y Creusrey Asmodeus. Estos rápidamente desvelaron su plan de como habían atraído a dos hermanos de la falsa Leviathan para asi castigarlos por el insulto cometido por ella al nombrarse un Maou. Creusrey y Roy tuvieron una batalla dura mientras Reisi intentaba mantenerle el ritmo a Katarea pero un momento de distracción fue todo lo que se necesito para que ambas batallas terminasen. Katarea logro impactar un poderoso rayo a Reisi que tenia la guardia baja, mandándolo a volar y cuando Roy en un acto de preocupación volteo a ver a su hermano Creusrey le atravesó el pecho con un rayo de poder demoniaco y luego Katarea se acerco y dio el golpe de gracia_

_Reisi salió de los escombros a los que había sido disparado a tiempo para ver como el cadáver de su hermano caia al suelo y sus asesinos escapaban a paso tranquilo tras un portal mientras el con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se acerco al cuerpo de su moribundo hermano. Y Reisi hizo algo que no había hecho desde que era un niño. Lloro, lloro con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mayor _

_El debió haber vuelto al inframundo con el cuerpo de su hermano e informar a los cuatro Maous de lo que paso. Ese era el protocolo, eso debió haberse hecho. Pero las cosas nunca son tan simples_

_Los diablos son seres muy emocionales y eso no es un secreto pero cuando se trata de los Maou esto no solo no es ningún secreto sino un factor de riesgo. Falbium incluso con su pereza hallaba tiempo para eliminar los cargos penales de su hermano Zephyrdor cada fin de semana. Ajuka a pesar de lo que hacia su hermano era por demás molesto para las políticas del inframundo se hacia la vista gorda todo lo que era necesario y con una sonrisa. Sirzechs era directamente un siscon no había otra palabra para decirlo pero tampoco dejaría pasar a nadie que pusiese un dedo encima de sus padres o hermano menor y por ultimo Serafall amaba a sus padres y de manera por demás exagerada a cada hermano que tenia._

_Y por estos dos últimos es que no se podía ir dando estas noticias a la ligera. La guerra entre la facción Anti-Satan y la facción de los Antiguos Maous los había marcado de por vida y a algunos más que otros. Si bien Falbium y Ajuka también habían quedado marcados sus cicatrices eran mas llevaderas debido a sus naturalezas pero Sirzechs y Serafall no tenían esa suerte. _

_Serafall lo ocultaba mejor que nadie pero sus padres lo sabían, Roy lo sabía, Reisi lo sabía. Serafall estaba prácticamente rota por dentro ella era una mujer fuerte y lo soportaba día a día todavía tratando de sanar las cicatrices que le quedaron de la guerra pero ir y decirle que su hermano mayor había asesinado por los rencorosos descendientes de los Antiguos Maous hubiera sido la gota que colmase el vaso_

_Reisi mas allá de su frialdad amaba a sus hermanas y hermano y por eso mismo no podía hacerle eso a Serafall y por eso decidió tirar por la borda el protocolo. Sano sus heridas rápidamente con magia y con un doctor sobrenatural que estaba en esa misma ciudad y regreso al inframundo. Donde relato como habían ido a buscar a encontrar a un usuario de Sacred Gear para la nobleza de su hermano mayor pero resulto ser una emboscada de exorcistas caídos y magos y el usuario de Sacred Gear había entrado en Balance Breaker y logro matarlo un segundo antes de poder darle el golpe de gracia. Reisi afirmo haberlo asesinado pero su mirada parecía traicionarlo cosa que noto Serafall_

_Ella por otro lado apenas escucho el relato mientras sollozaba abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano muerto. Serafall lloro toda la noche junto a Sona mientras Reisi se habia quedado en su habitación haciendo su equipaje pero antes de que pudiera partir Serafall se metió a la fuerza en su cuarto expresando todo su dolor y rabia contra el mientras lo volcaba en forma física arrojándolo de un muro a otro mientras su hermano seguía con su expresión neutra y fría_

-Por que eres tan frio?! ¡¿No te importa que nuestro hermano este muerto?!...¡OJALA HUBIERAS SIDO TU!

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Serafall antes de abandonar el cuarto mientras Reisi se recuperaba un poco de la discusión y seguía con lo suyo. ¿Las palabras de su hermana le habían dolido? Si y mucho. ¿Iba a cambiar su plan? Para nada. El de todas maneras iba a seguir su plan de ir al mundo humano formar una nobleza de gente sumamente fuerte y luego cuando se encontrase con Katarea y Creusrey nuevamente los mataría.

Tras escribir una nota donde justificaba su huida basándose en el dolor que le habia provocado la muerte de su hermano y su deseo de poder ser mas fuerte para honrar su memoria de la mejor manera posible. Dejo dicha nota sobre su cama perfectamente tendida y silenciosamente abandono la mansión Sitri y automáticamente descartando su titulo como heredero del clan Sitri en favor de Sona

* * *

Adolph K Belial y Claudia Belial siempre habían sido dos niños muy felices, eran consentidos por sus padres en todo lo que se podía y su hermano Diehauser incluso los llevaba a sus Rating Games privados entre familias cuando no debería haber nadie mirando. Cualquiera pensarían que estos niños habrían terminado hechos un pervertido con la mayor fama de mujeriego en el inframundo y la otra como una de las tantas esposas de matrimonios arreglados y sin ninguna clase motivación propia. Se equivocaron y por mucho

-¿Adolph se puede saber en que estas trabajando?

Claudia Que lucia como una joven de 16 años había ingresado a la habitación de su hermano menor que aparentaba unos 14 y cuya habitacion era en realidad mas un laboratorio que cuarto mientras este estudiaba un grupo de ratones familiares y tomaba apuntes de lo que observaba

-Nada solo un proyecto mío

Su hermana tras escuchar eso movió su cabeza hacia un lado y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de su hermano

-¿Cuál proyecto seria ese?

-Nada interesante solo quería ver cuáles son todas las diferencias entre el vinculo familiar-maestro y el vinculo diablo reencarnado-maestro

-Creo que la diferencia es bastante clara hermanito pero quizás no estoy viendo el cuadro entero te molestaría explicarme

-¿Cómo si podemos ver a través de sus ojos no podemos ver a través de los ojos de la persona que reencarnamos?

-Hermanito yo que tu me doy por vencido el sistema de Evil Pieces fue creado por Ajuka Beelzebub el mayor genio del Inframundo y aunque también el responsable de algunos bugs que tiene los cuales estoy segura son intencionales deberías investigar otra cosa

-Lo bueno es que también estoy haciendo eso quiero ver si puedo darle el poder de control de la gravedad del clan Belial a mis familiares

-¿Y para que un ratón usaría eso? O mejor aun ¿Como no estallaría ante la carga que seria eso?

-¿Y por que yo solo se los dejaría a ellos? Estoy apuntando a algo mayor

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un sistema de Evil Pieces sin Evil Pieces

-¿De que hablas? Hacer eso requeriría comprender completamente el sistema de reencarnación primero y luego tendrías que aplicarlo en sujetos vivos y ver como no exhortarte a ti mismo al conectar muchos seres poderosos a ti mismo y tu poder mágico y demoniaco podrían salir negativamente afectados a menos que planees que el único nexo entre tu y ellos sea uno de obediencia mental

-Pero el de los miembros de mi Nobleza?¿Si no estuviese limitado con el máximo de 15 humanos comunes piensa en las posibilidades los números de los diablos podrían reconstruirse rápidamente y además el poder demoniaco puede ser recuperado si entreno mucho para incrementarlo. Claro no sere tan poderoso como antes pero eso es lo de menos ¡Piensa en las posibilidades!

SLAP

-Ite…eso dolio Claudia ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-se quejo el mas joven de la familia Belial mientras su adorada hermana mayor se levantaba de su silla y en vez de contestarle lo abrazaba contra su pecho

-Gomenasai. Pero te dejaste llevar demasiado hermanito menor-Claudia dijo eso con arrepentimiento de haberlo abofeteado pero con mucha preocupación en su voz y Adolph le puso una cara confundida que su hermana al verla le provoco una pequeña sonrisa. Su hermano era un genio y por eso verlo confundido era una imagen tan inusual y tierna que no podía contener la necesidad de sonreír al verla

-Me dijiste piensa en las posibilidades pero mas alla de como esto ayudaría a los diablos ¿Pensaste en lo que podría pasar a mayor escala?

-¿Mayor escala?

-Por ejemplo nuestra relación con las otras facciones ¿Qué crees que pensarían si de la noche a la mañana la posibilidad de convertir a cuantos seres uno pueda en un diablo se convierte en realidad?

Adolph puso cara pensativa unos segundos la cual se transformo en una mueca de comprensión y luego una media sonrisa que en realidad era mas por no largarse a llorar

-Todos en el mundo sobrenatural lo verían como una gran amenaza y probablemente no solo los Angeles y Caidos serian nuestros enemigos. Toda facción existente se arrojaría sobre nosotros para eliminarnos y eso seria el fin de nuestra raza con Super Diablos o no de nuestro lado

-Exacto pero no solo eso también recuerda que en el inframundo todavía hay muchos puristas y los que no lo son también son muchos diablos orgullosos del poder de su clan. Ahora imagina como se tomarían la posibilidad de que una muestra de su sangre seria todo lo necesario para que un diablo reencarnado se convierta en un sangre pura con el poder de su clan-Tras esa explicación de Claudia la sonrisa de Adolph se volvió mas oscura

-Asi que si mi investigación es un éxito toda facción se aliara en nuestra contra y nos exterminara si no nos destruimos nosotros mismos primeros

-Más o menos

-¿Casi abri la caja de pandora no es asi?

-Oh no hay duda de ello

-Que bueno que me hiciste verlo a tiempo-dijo el Belial menor mientras relajaba su expresión que poco tiempo duro en ese estado cuando un aura plateada comenzó a aparecer en sus familiares. Rápidamente puso sus computadoras y trabajar y se dio cuenta de que su experimento en los familiares habían salido fructíferos. Los ratones se habían convertido en parte diablo y para colmo tenían la habilidad de control de gravedad aunque no parecían dominarla

-Yo no vi nada-

-¿Vhuer que?-dijo Adolph mientras desesperadamente trataba de comerse sus notas pero a medio camino las tosio fuera de su boca mientras su hermana miraba incrédula los resultados en la computadora de su hermano y comenzaba a borrar la data pero alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de la habitación y los hermanos se desesperaban en destruir la información

Casi habían terminado cuando la manija comenzó a girar y la puerta a abrirse. Las notas que no pudo destruir las escondió y tapo a los ratones con una manta verde pero mientras corría a alejarse de su escritorio choco contra su hermana cayendo ambos al piso en una posición comprometedora

-Adolph tengo al para ti pero primero ¿Has visto mis pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? lidiar con ese desquiciado de Ajuka y luego con Falbium me ha dado una migra…

-No es lo que parece

-No quiero oírlo

-No ¡De verdad! Estaba yendo a mi cama…

-¡No quiero oírlo!

-Espera no es nada malo Diehauser

-¡No te oigo!¡Mi hermano menor no es un siscon como Sirzechs Lucifer y yo no vi nada de esto! Mi hermano no es como Sirzechs y yo no vi nada. Mi hermano no es como Sirzechs y yo no vi nada. Mi hermano no es como Sirzechs…-repetia Diehauser una y otra vez ese extraño mantra para tranquilizarse. Si bien Diehauser como el campeón indiscutible de los Rating Games a menudo tenia que lidiar con los Maou eso no significa que eran experiencias placenteras. Algunas eran aburridas, otras medianamente divertidas y otras directamente bizarras y desquiciantes. Todas esas experiencias dejaron una profunda marca en Diehauser como la vez que tenia que reunirse con Sirzechs y Serafall y los encontró en la cama con Grayfia y un pato de hule que estaban usando para…

Detened los recuerdos reprimidlos. Reprimidlos por amor a todo lo no sagrado por favor

Por eso a Diehauser la posibilidad de que su estimado hermano pudiese tener una sola cosa en común con Sirzechs Lucifer era capaz de enviarlo a un ataque de pánico y someterlo a la necesidad de recurrir a un bloque psicológico para olvidar lo que vio. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con sus dos hermanos de pie mirándolo cada uno con una mueca de lastima

-Ah…mucho mejor

-Bueno Diehauser si lo único que querías hacer aquí era una escena que nos hiciese dudar de tu sanidad mental creo que ya te puedes ir

-No hermanito no vine solo a eso recuerda que dije que te tengo algo-Dijo Diehauser Belial mientras metia su mano dentro del bolsillo interior de su abrigo de noble y sacaba una caja plateada con detalles dorados y el símbolo de clan Belial en medio-Esto es tu propio set de Evil Pieces felicidades ya eres un adulto

-Guau. Gracias Diehauser pero ¿No debi haber ido yo?

-Si pero te quiero demasiado como para exponerte a la demencia de Ajuka y la verdad si el consigue influenciarte seria el fin del Inframundo por Lucifer no necesitamos dos Ajuka por favor no

-O vamos no podría ser tan malo

-Hermanito…Dame las drogas o le digo a mama que paso con su secadora de pelo y a papa con su computadora

-O vamos ese rayo de calor dirigido por computadora fue un éxito además no es como si esos objetos no fueran reemplazables

-Gracias hermana es bueno ver que aquí se respeta mi genio y por enésima vez Diehauser ¡No consumo drogas!

-¿Ya es la enésima? Déjame ver. Preguntarle a Lord Gremory cuantos años tiene y porque si su esposa es tan vieja como la guerra sigue luciendo joven. Sugerirme decirle a mama que papa usa la computadora para buscar "material de auto-satisfacción". Luego cuando le dijiste a Daikaku que su representación de ciudades a escala eran simples maquetas…

-O vamos los tres sabemos que si lo son

-Si pero por cortesía no le dices eso al director de tu escuela y también guardián de uno de los terrenos de tu Clan en el mundo Humano

-Esta bien ya entendí no tengo sentido común ¿Algo más?

-Si. Claudia quiero hablar contigo pero seria mejor si nos retirásemos-dijo Diehauser cambiando su semblante a uno completamente serio mientras el aire en la habitación parecía volverse tenso

-¿De que se trata?¿Por que no pueden discutirlo aquí?

-No es algo que querrás oír

-Eso lo decidiré yo y si algo incluye a Claudia también me incluye a mi como su hermano mi deber es estar a su lado

-Como quieras hermano pero recuerda que tu lo pediste-dijo Diehauser mientras soltaba un suspiro y su expresión se oscurecía levemente. El no quería tener que dar esta noticia y muchos menos frente a su hermano menor pero el no le habia dado otra salida

* * *

Ya eran las once de la noche en el Inframundo pero Adolph K. Belial no podía dormir. De hecho no habia podido dejar los nervios desde que su hermano le dio esa noticia a su hermana. Adolph sabia que ser un Maou era un trabajo importante y requería toda clase de sacrificios y tener lazos con los mismos a menudo requeriría algo similar como le estaba tocando al Clan Belial pero no por eso iba a aceptar lo que le dijesen de buena gana

Pero que otra salida habia los Maou habían hecho una demanda y Diehauser aun con todo su ingenio no fue capaz de ponerle suficientes obstáculos y una demanda por demás estúpida e injusta habia sido hecha. Pero todavía no se había acabado había una falla legal pero el problema es que usarla significaría lidiar con consecuencias severas. Basicamente hacer o no hacer esa era la cuestión

Adolph jugaba con una de las piezas de su set de Evil Pieces todavía dándole vueltas al asunto pero de un minuto a otro sonrió con resignación. Lastima que no era la resignación de dejar las cosas seguir su rumbo establecido.

-Claudia despierta-dijo Adolph sacudiendo a su hermana mayor. Si bien era ella la que siempre encontraba el lado adorable a la mayoría de las cosas de sus hermanos no significaba que Adolph no supiese hacerlo también por ejemplo su hermana medio dormida haciendo expresiones de una niña recién despertando

-¿Adolph que necesitas? ¿Sabes que hora es?

-Encontre la solución a tu problema y a esa estupidez que te pidieron los Maou-Adolph metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco una pieza de Evil Pieces siendo mas exactos la pieza de la Reina. La puso frente a Claudia quien se habia incorporado por completo y ahora veía a su hermano y a la pieza frente a ella

-Adolph…-

-Articulo 18: Todo diablo de sangre pura que pertenezca a una nobleza no puede ser sometido/a a Contratos Matrimoniales sin el consentimiento de su respectivo Rey ni se le podrá hacer ninguna clase de exigencia sin la presencia o el consentimiento del mismo

SLAP

Por segunda vez en el dia el hijo menor de la familia Belial habia terminado abofeteado por su hermana solo para nuevamente recibir un abrazo de su parte

-Adolph te agradezco lo que intentas hacer pero nuevamente no estas pensando si este plan tuyo tiene éxito te enterraras en un infierno político y podrías terminar desterrado del Clan Belial y ya ni siquiera Diehauser podría salvarte de eso

Ante la preocupación de su hermana Adolph K Belial le dio una sonrisa suave y leve golpe en la frente con sus dedos

-Lo se bien Claudia. Se que ni mis padres perfectos ni mi magnifico hermano mayor me podrán salvar de esto porque si accedes esto se reducirá a deshacerse de nosotros o que una gran deshonra caiga sobre el Clan Belial pero ¿Sabes algo? Al infierno con eso. Tu eres mi hermana mayor o no mi deber es cuidar de ti ¿Que clase de hermano deja que traten a la suya como un peón? Al menos si accedes a venir conmigo nadie podrá usarte para sus caprichos

Adolph se vio nuevamente atraído hacia su hermana cuando esta tiro de el para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir una tras otra de sus ojos. Su propio hermano menor estaba literalmente tirándose a la boca del lobo con tal de que ella no tuviese que hacer algo que no quería. Eso era tanto conmovedor como triste. Como su hermana mayor ella debería ser la que lo protegiese a el no al revés

-Accedo pero prométeme que si te llegan a querer castigar por esto me dejes tomar la culpa por todo

-Pero…

-Pero nada esa es mi única condición ¿Accedes o no?

* * *

"Ultima llamada del dia aquellos que quieran arrivar para ciudad Sayuki en Japon suban al tren pronto"

Ese aviso proveniente de los parlantes de la estación de trenes apenas fue escuchado por los dos hermanos del Clan Belial que iban corriendo como podían con sus maletas y con la ropa llena de tierra y Adolph con un par de raspones en la misma pero por suerte llegaron a tiempo para dar su boleto

Cuando entraron tomaron asiento en uno de los vagones desocupados o al menos eso pensaban hasta que vieron a cuatro adolescentes y a un hombre de unos 30 años y mas adelante distinguieron al heredero del Clan Sitri y a espaldas de ellos al heredero de Gremory durmiendo contra el apoya brazos

-Parece que tendremos una estadía muy entretenida en Sayuki-murmuro Adolph al oído de su hermana mientras cerraba los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo preparándose para lo que se aparecería de ahora en adelante

* * *

**Bueno esto fue todo amigo. Esto solo fue el prologo por favor ténganlo en cuenta. Por cierto incluiré personajes de distintos animes pero como tendrán sus historias cambiadas para encajar en este universo no se considerara un multi-crossover**

**Se que pensaran que puse a esos tres en esos clanes por mera concidencia y falta de imaginación pero tengo mis razones profundas detrás de cada cosa. Siendo estoy un fic de DxD nuestros tres protagonistas tendrán un Harem cada uno asi que no se sorprendan**

**O y antes de que se me olvide el hermano de Reisi esta basado en un personaje de anime que todos conocen. El que adivine que personaje se gano un premio**

**Eso es todo hasta luego gente**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool DxD y K-project le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Facciones

Ciudad Shizume era una ciudad segura la cual estaba en el apogeo de su tecnología todo debido a la presencia del gran ex-general Daikaku Kokujoji y su corporación que se encargaban del progreso tecnológico de la policía de la ciudad tras haber influenciado el país entero lo que ayudaba a mantener seguras las calles y ha desarrollar la educación que aunque era buena todavía no llegaba a ser una de las mejores del país. Ser humano en Shizume sin duda era algo bueno…

Claro al menos que tuvieses un Sacred Gear, seas un mago o peor aun un Strain

Ciudad Shizume si bien era un gran lugar para la gente común y corriente para aquellos pertenecientes al lado sobrenatural sin alineación alguna a cualquier Facción era tanto un riesgo como una ventaja. Daikaku era un diablo y su corporación que estaba compuesta en su mayoría por la Facción Shinto y su nobleza a pesar de sus diferentes orígenes todos se apegaban a una regla. No se meten contigo no te metas con nada

Daikaku prefería mantener su nariz lo mas alejada posible de los problemas sobrenaturales. Lo cual convertía la ciudad en el mejor refugio posible si estabas escapándote de tus problemas y mientras no hicieras nada dañino estarías casi a salvo. Por eso la ciudad era el lugar perfecto si habías abandonado la asociación de magos en un ataque de rebeldía, si tenias grandes poderes y temias por el bien de otros o simplemente no sabias controlarlos, En Ciudad Shizume estarías a salvo.

Siempre que tus perseguidores no fuesen diablos o miembros de la facción Shinto.

La facción Shinto debido a su alianza con Daikaku recibían remuneración económica a cambio de comapartir información y algunos hombres que eran usados para exorcizar malos espiritus y deshacerse de diablos callejeros porque Daikaku prefería no tener que hacer nada pero debido a que no todos los diablos callejeros son fáciles ellos exigían permiso para en caso de causa probable ingresar con cuanta fuerza considerasen necesaria el cual Daikaku otorgaría al verlo justo y respecto al primer caso ser un diablo te daba excusa de hacer lo que te de la gana debido a que Daikaku prefería mostrar buena fe a los de su raza

Los cuales estos aprovechaban para convertir a Ciudad Shizume en su campo de cacería personal ellos apenas oian de un potencial usuario de Sacred Gear o buen mago salían volando a como polillas a la luz acorralando y alguna veces hasta matándolos y obligándolos a revivir como sus miembros de Nobleza. Otros todavia menos escrupulosos apenas oian de la existencia de un Strain en vez de convencerlo o obligarlo a reencarnar se disponían a experimentar con ellos sin informarle a Daikaku y cuando alguien intentaba a ir a reclamar los miembros de la facción Shinto los alejaban para que Daikaku no se entere de nada y siguiese pensando que todo andaba perfecto

"Tanto dolor y sufrimiento producido por la ignorancia de un viejo"

Ese fue el pensamiento de Mikoto tras ver una noche como perseguían a un muchacho castaño un grupo de diablos, uno era de clase alta y los otros eran su nobleza por lo que pudo presentir en base a sus niveles de poder. Uno de ellos ataco con un tornado de viento mágico el cual fue respondido con una explosión roja, lo cual provoco que el diablo de clase alta sonriese

-Ara, ara asi que estaba en lo cierto tu eres un usuario del Sacred Gear **Variant Detonation** ¿No es así?-dijo el líder de cabello celeste y largo con ropa de noble negra y una rosa en sus labios pintados

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ?!

-Porque seria una muy mala inversión ya gaste mi tiempo localizándote y comprobando tu Sacred Gear, ahora deja de pelear y finalicemos la transacción-dijo el diablo sacando una piezas de Torre

-¡¿QUÉ TAL SI TE VAS A TOMAR POR CULO?!-Le grito disparando otra explosión roja sola que esta fue contrarrestada por una rosa de pétalos azules que salió liberada de un circulo mágico azul y al impactar congelo toda la explosión

-Ara, ara que mocoso mas maleducado trato de hacerte un favor no lo ves. Sino vienes conmigo otros vendrán por ti en especial después de esa explosión que acabas de hacer y dime quien te defenderá entonces no todos serán tan amables como para preguntártelo como yo lo he hecho escoge con cuidado-

-No ire contigo

-Oh bueno que no se diga que no intente Brutus hazme el favor-

Un hombre bastante grande armado con una alabarda se arroja con una velocidad superior a la que el joven podía procesar pero antes de siquiera completar el golpe una esfera de poder demoníaco de gran tamaño le cerro el paso mientras Mikoto comenzaba a caminar hacia el campo de batalla mientras el hombre afeminado fruncía el ceño

-Lo ves te dije que vendría otro diablo. Lo siento este es mio

-No me importa

Dicho esto Mikoto hizo aparecer un aura amenazante de color rojo sangre mientras se ponía delante del muchacho y a pesar de estar excedido en numero la técnica funcionaba a la perfección ya que los presentes comenzaban a retroceder asustados hasta que el diablo de clase alta decidió ir contra el miedo y hacerle frente

-Muy bonito pero si lo has olvidado estas superado en numero ¿Cómo piensas lidiar con todos nosotros?

-Los destruiré átomo por átomo

Admitió Mikoto sin mucho problema mientras frente a el comenzaba a recolectar el Poder de Destrucción en una gran esfera, el diablo al ver el circulo mágico de la esfera trago duro y comenzó a retroceder

-¿Un Bael? ¿Aquí? ¿O acaso eres un Gremory? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy quien te matara sino te largas

-Muy bien, muy bien. Tu ganas no tienes que ponerte tan arisco

El diablo de Clase Alta le dio una mirada de desprecio mientras se retiraba a traves de la cresta mágica que había aparecido bajo sus pies y los de su nobleza. Tras desaparecer todos los rastros de los mismo Mikoto camino hacia el joven y le dio una mirada seca

-Vete a casa chico y la próxima no seas tan descuidado-dicho esto Mikoto emprendió su marcha dejando al muchacho solo con sus pensamientos

-¡ESPERA!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que quieres ¿Cuál es tu juego? ¿Me ayudas para que me sienta en deuda y luego que? ¿Te vas?

-Primero. No tengo motivos ulteriores solo me sentía como partiendo le la madre a un imbécil. Segundo, crei que no querías tener nada que ver con él asi que deja de quejarte y pirate hay un doctor sobrenatural cerca ve a que te revisen en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo

-¿Quién eres?

-…Mikoto Suoh

* * *

En la Escuela Secundaria Ashinaka una chica de cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros y ojos azules abandonaba la escuela y camino en silencio con una expresión calmada hasta que llego a la estación de trenes y se dio cuenta de que no traía su PDA pensó en usar ciertas habilidades que poseía para cruzar pero decidió en contra de esa idea. Seria pintarse un blanco en la espalda por perezosa

Asi que emprendió su marcha de regreso a la escuela cuando llego se encontró con que el conserje no andaba cerca y todo estaba cerrado y ya tras un largo dia no le importaba tener que hacer un poco de trampa para poder recuperar su PDA y usando magia abrió la cerradura y avanzo hasta su casillero del gimnasio y tras abrirlo encontró su PDA

Al salir de la escuela se encontró con un campo de silencio y vio un grupo de diablos atacando a dos chicos de cabello negro corto solo que uno lo tenia lacio y usaba gafas y el otro tenia cabello puntiagudo. Reconoció al chico como el capitán del club de Beisbol y estaba espalda con espalda junto con un diablo parecían cubrirse pero conociéndolos debió ser una especie de treta.

Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio una sierra de agua casi mutilar a uno de los otros diablos que fue salvado por un camarada a tiempo, la herida era profunda y delataba cual habia sido la intención de ese ataque y luego continuaban atacando con ráfagas de poder demoniaco que eran bloqueados ¿Era entonces un diablo callejero? Fuese lo que fuese su poder era grande y obviamente se estaba conteniendo para no herir al muchacho junto a sus enemigos.

Ella tenía dos opciones dejar a los dos arreglándose las como podían contra el grupo de diablos o ayudarles. Una fuerte ráfaga congelante formo una barrera entre ambos grupos dirigiendo toda la atención hacia ella. Los diablos intentaron atacarla pero ella con un movimiento de su muñeca soltó una ráfaga helada que congelo sus ataques a media distancia y luego siguió hasta congelar por completo a los agresores y tras eso quedaron como estatuas de hielo en medio de una tundra

El diablo al verla acercarse la reviso con la mirada, y ella sonrió. Era la primera vez que conocía a un diablo que le daba una mirada que no fuese de lujuria sino de precaución y examen. Eso significaba que no lidiaba con un descerebrado y eso era refrescante de cierta manera. Tras terminar su examen preliminar

-Eso fue **Absolute Demise** el Sacred Gear tipo Longinus que estaba en posesión de la Asociación de Magos ¿Por que no me sorprende que Mephisto Pheles no revele cuantos miembros tienden a abandonar la organización? Pero no revelar que perdimos una Longinus es algo serio bueno tampoco es como si fuese mi problema no es así señorita Lavinia?

-Seri Awashima para usted señor Sitri. Cabello negro, ojos violetas, magia de agua. La genética te delato ¿Tu nombre es?

-Reisi Munakata será mi nombre mientras me encuentre aqui, encantado de conocerla señorita Awashima-dijo Reisi con una sonrisa ladeada extendiendo la mano la misma que Seri tomo con una sonrisa amigable pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa. El aire alrededor era tenso al igual que el silencio como si ambos estuviesen midiendo al otro nuevamente

-Pues encantado de conocerlos oigan y de que juego raro hablan ¿Magia?¿Sacred Gear?¿Longinus?¿Mefistófeles? Un juego con toda esa terminología debe de ser muy interesante ¿Como se juega?¿Es acaso una nueva entrega de DMC?

-Y ahí se fue el momento-comento Reisi con una imperceptible gotita aun con su expresión de siempre mientras la muchacha asentía y el chico sonreía con una expresión confundida

* * *

En un callejón en la ciudad yacia una chica de cabello blanco, tez pálida, con heterocromia teniendo un ojo verde y el otro azul. Su ropa se veía gastada y estaba rota, salvo por un brazalete de metal en su muñeca y a su lado había una pequeña gatita blanca. La muchacha lucia agotada y tenia heridas importante quela detendrían de huir si volviesen a acorralarla. Pero eso no importaba cuando varios magos en ropas de calle entraron al callejón

Ella contuvo una maldición bajo su aliento porque si hubiera empezado no se hubiera detenido. Despues de años de estar encerrada en el maldito Centro de Quimioterapia con ese bastardo torturándola, escapar a través de todos sistemas de seguridad y sobrevivir a su maldito perro de ataque sin la perdida de ninguna parte del cuerpo y luego perder todos los operativos buscándola apenas llevando dos horas en ese callejón tratando de recuperar su energía termina acorralada por magos que vestían como pandilleros y la miraban con lujuria

Los diablos se acercaron lentamente y ella trato de retroceder pero considerando que ella estaba en contra de la pared no pudo hacer mucho, noquearlos con una ilusión o poder estaba fuera de discusión no tenia energía para eso, correr estaba descartado automáticamente por las heridas en sus piernas, que a pesar de no tener conocimiento medico previo, se estaban infectando y dolían como el infierno y como si los bastardos solo quisieran hacerla sentir mas indefensa le pusieron un hechizo de inmovilización que en su estado actual era completamente efectivo incapacitándola completamente

-Uh pero que belleza eres, es raro encontrar una muñeca como tu aquí-dijo uno de ellos sonriéndole con lujuria mientras la tomaba del mentón y ponía su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo

-Aleja…te…. de mi-murmuro ella como pudo con cuanto veneno le era posible poner en cada palabra en su estado actual pero eso parecía no hacer desistir a los magos de lo que sea que estuviesen planeando en hacerle ya que el mago comenzó a acariciar sus piernas con su mano libre mientras seguía acariciando su mentón con un dedo y bajaba a jugar con su cuello

-Bueno niña no te voy a mentir tu ya debes saber que es lo que va pasar ahora, no te molestes en gritar sellamos este callejón apenas vimos tu bella figura-dijo el hombre acariciando con mas lujuria sus piernas y el dedo de la otra mano bajaba hasta su busto mientras la muchacha trataba inútilmente de moverse pero le era completamente imposible

-Mal…dito-

-O no hagas esa cara quizás hasta te guste-le susurro el hombre al oído mientras metia su mano en su busto y la chica comenzaba a perder poco a poco conciencia por sus heridas previas. Ella no quería esto ella estaba tratando con todo su ser de resistirse pero no podía. Desde que sus padres descubrieron de mala manera que era una Strain a los 7 años su vida habia sido ese maldito Centro de Quimioterapia con ese científico loco torturándola y experimentando con ella hasta el punto donde incluso tuvo que olvidar su nombre para conservar su cordura, 7 años de no salir afuera y cuando por fin lo logra le pasa esto. Lo único que lamentaba era haber escapado en medio del ocaso por lo menos al amanecer hubiera podido haber visto un nuevo día en vez del final de uno

El hombre ya habia removido su bata medica y sonreía con lujuria mientras se disponía a jugar con sus pechos y acariciar su entrepierna. La chica no pudo contener otra maldición ante esto ¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre tenia que tocarle a ella? Sus padres fueron asesinados por su poder, ese maldito la mantuvo encerrada por años y cuando por fin logra escapar casi al borde de la muerte la violan ¿Por qué Dios no se apiadaba de ella una vez? Ella no hizo nada malo, que le costaba a ese maldito flojo enviar a alguien que la ayude…¿Por que?

Su conciencia estaba por desvanecerse por completo y todo ya se estaba poniendo negro pero instantáneamente escucho un ruido, como de vidrio quebrándose y pasos tranquilos de alguien adentrándose en el callejón y aunque habla fuerte y claramente con mucha rabia en su voz ella no podía oírlo claramente

_-Que…een….es…hacien…-_

_-No…tu…proble…James, Julius…enseñen…con…ien…se metió-_

Ordeno el hombre que todavía estaba sobre ella ordenándole a dos de sus amigos atacar al intruso, ella no tenia esperanza alguna de que el hubiera podido salvarla pero por poca y falsa que fue, fue mejor que nada si ambos seguían vivos cuando ella despertase ella iba agradecerle el intento y la chica lo último que oyó al caer inconsciente fue

_-GURABIDON-_

Y todo frente a ella se torno plateado antes de tornarse completamente negro

* * *

Poco a poco la muchacha recupero la conciencia lo primero que noto es que estaba en una cama, supuso que el centro de Quimioterapia la habia encontrado y maldijo su suerte pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso cuando intento girar y se dio cuenta de que no traia nada reteniéndola excepto por una prenda y ni siquiera el brazalete del centro de Quimioterapia que reducia su poder estaba con ella.

Lo segundo que noto era la cama. Esta era espaciosa y suave y cuando dijo suave lo decía enserio las camas del Centro de Quimioterapia eran duras por mas que se las usase jamás perdían su firmeza muchos le atribuían esto a una forma de tortura pasiva que ese psicópata ejercía sobre ellos al igual que la comida sin sabor alguno que llenaban de vitaminas y proteínas para que el cuerpo no notase la diferencia pero la mente lo hacia

Ya estando suficientemente confundida la muchacha se atrevió a abrir los ojos y poco a poco se encontró con una vista que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, una habitación de una casa común, el suelo era de madera, las paredes de color verde claro con rombos y plagadas de diplomas y premios y el resto del mueblaje de la habitación era lo usual un guardarropa, una cómoda y un escritorio con una silla le daban el toque final a la habitación junto a la ventana de la habitación por la cual ingresaba la luz del sol

Viendo que no estaba en ningún riesgo inmediato la chica decidió pensar en que había pasado. Ella recordaba a la perfección haber escapado del centro de Quimioterapia y de haber terminado en un callejón donde fue acorralada por un grupo de degenerados que intentaron aprovecharse de ella y luego un chico entrando en el callejón ¿Sera que esos hombres la capturaron y ahora pretendía conservarla como si ella fuese una cosa? Esta posibilidad se volvía mas realista cuando al asomarse debajo de la cama vio el arreglo rúnico que por lo poco que habia visto era similar al del centro de Quimioterapia, ella se dispuso a ver que diferencias habia acercando poco a poco la mano al limite de las runas

-Es un arreglo rúnico de curación no de retención-

Apenas la chica oyo eso fue tomada por sorpresa por la voz y se cayo de la cama de cabeza provocándole una risa al dueño de la voz y la chica una expresión molesta se levanto para replicar cuando vio frente a ella a un chico de su edad que estaba sentado al borde del balcón, con cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos ámbar con un uniforme escolar o al menos eso parecía por lo poco que recordaba del mundo exterior. Ella decidió usar un poco de Senjutsu para saber que era y no pudo evitar dar un paso para atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que era un diablo ella ya había detectado la presencia de varios en el centro de Quimioterapia, incluyendo el director del mismo y también los que habían intentado colarse dentro del centro de Quimioterapia

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto ella preparándose para escapar a cualquier signo de ofensiva que tomase el joven pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros, le sonrió suavemente y volvió a mirar el panorama cubierto con un parasol

-Estas en la casa de Ichigen Miwa es el director de la Escuela Secundaria Ashinaka en la isla escuela-

La chica fue tomada desprevenida por su actitud tan relajada, la última persona que la había tratado como un ser humano en vez de una rata de laboratorio había sido el doctor Gast y la doctora Kokonoe pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Su Senjutsu le decía que el diablo decía la verdad pero eso le daba más preguntas que respuestas

-¿Cuál es tu relación con el Centro de Quimioterapia?-pregunto la muchacha cautelosamente todavía igual de preparada para cualquier cosa bueno salvo para que el joven dejase caer su cabeza hacia un lado y la mirase como si esta le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza

-¿Centro de Quimioterapia? Eso no seria donde estudian medicinas para al cáncer?¿Tienes cáncer? O lo lamento mucho, digo no quise decir…no quise…eh…¿Lo siento?-

Esta bien si la chica no estaba antes completamente confundida ahora si que lo estaba ¿Cómo era posible que este diablo no supiera del Centro de Quimioterapia? Eso era imposible para su comprensión del mundo lo cual la obligo a quedar un muda un par de minutos mientras procesaba la información que este diablo le transmitía

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?-pregunto el chico sacándola de sus pensamiento

-No-

-Hmm Me llamo Adolph pero la gente me llama Shiro ¿Tienes un nombre?-

Ah, esa bendita pregunta a la cual ella hace rato había perdido la respuesta, los experimentos inhumanos del maldito jefe del centro de Quimioterapia eran un castigo peor que la muerte siendo día tras día tirado al borde de la misma solo para ver cual era tu limite y acelerar su investigación la mayoría se rompe al principio pero ella tardo siete años todo debido a que ella desde que habia perdido al Doctor Gast y la Doctora Kokonoe las únicas personas que la anclaban a la cordura renuncio poco a poco a todo lo que la hacia ella incluyendo su nombre con tal de no romperse

-No-admitio con una gran tristeza en sus ojos mirando al suelo lamentándose pero tras unos segundos recibió algo que pensó no volveria a recibir jamás en su vida. Un abrazo

-Lo lamento…No se que te paso pero sea lo que sea no pude tolerar verte sufrir al recordarlo. No debi preguntar-

La muchacha empezó a sentir como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse con ¿Lagrimas? Imposible ella ya las habia llorado todas no quedaba ni una lagrima dentro de ella todas las habia dejado salir para ese punto ¿Y que era ese sentimiento en su pecho? Era calido como cuando el doctor Gast le prometia vanamente que todo estaría bien o cuando la doctora Kokonoe a escondidas le daba una de sus paletitas cada vez que ese demente se excedía con los exámenes o…cuando sus padres la abrazaban cuando era una niña pequeña.

Ella habia olvidado que era ese sentimiento pero fuese lo que fuese se sentía bien y ella se aseguraría de que durase todo lo que pudiese mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a abandonar completamente sus ojos y devolvía el abrazo a el joven que se habia identificado como Shiro mientras este incrementaba un poco la fuerza de la agarre y trataba de hacerla sentir mejor

* * *

En el piso de abajo mientras tanto Claudia se encontraba comiendo con un hombre de tez blanca, cabello castaño vestido en un kimono purpura y un haori negro serenamente pero de repente un pequeño espíritu de zorro blanco con una mascara apareció al lado del hombre al cual luego de robarle un poco de comida le llamo la atención soltando un pergamino en el piso

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Nada maestro Ichigen solo vine a informarle que la chica ya despertó y que es tal y como pensé la torre es impenetrable debido a las protecciones mágicas que hay allí y las defensas de la facción Shinto y con mucho esfuerzo tras cruzar una el Usagi casi me atrapa-

-Gracias Kumou puedes retirarte-dicho esto la criatura desapareció en una explosión de humo

-Esto es problemático-dijo Claudia soltando un suspiro

-Me temo que sí. De verdad esperaba que con el apoyo de los legítimos dueños del territorio podría llegar a Daikaku-

Ichigen solto un suspiro cansado mientras se servía un poco de sake, era muy temprano para beber pero en esta situación no había otra cosa para hacer Ichigen Miwa al igual que Daikaku era un diablo reencarnado y un originario de Japón eso al principio le había permitido cierto grado de amistad con el ex teniente de la armada japonesa. Cuando llegaron por primera a vez a ciudad Shizume Daikaku tenia grandes planes para el país y sus habitantes en especial los Strain que habitaban en ciudad Shizume antiguamente conocida como Shibuya.

Cuando Daikaku creó el Centro de Quimioterapia de Ciudad Shizume sus intenciones no eran diferentes a las de Azazel con los usuarios de Sacred Gear, ayudarles a controlar sus poderes, proteger al público y en el peor de los casos alejarlos permanentemente de sus seres queridos. Pero desgraciadamente con el paso de los años el controlar todos los aspectos económicos y tecnológicos del país se volvió demasiado pesado para el y tuvo que dejar escapar el control sobre el mundo sobrenatural a los miembros de su nobleza y a la facción Shinto

Lo cual fue su peor error hasta este día. La facción Shinto nunca se intereso en lo que pasase con la ciudad siempre que los humanos comunes y corrientes estuviesen a salvo lo cual dejaba a los diablos que ya tenían la bendición de Daikaku de andar a sus anchas por la ciudad haciendo toda clase de cosas pero lo peor era el Centro de Quimioterapia, un lugar creado para la protección y enseñanza convertido en la casa de juegos de un psicópata

Ichigen todavía recordaba el día en que tuvo que rescatar a su hija de allí hace 12 años abriéndose paso a espada limpia, tuvo que pelear con Strain mutantes y lo peor de todo el Strain Killer y a pesar de ya ser un diablo de clase alta habia pasado años sin entrenar y ese error por poco le costo caro a manos de esa bestia.

Logro escapar a duras penas del centro de Quimioterapia y cuando intento ingresar a la base de operaciones de Daikaku se encontró con todo el Usagi diciéndole que no era bienvenido y viendo que por fuerte que fuese estaba sobre numerado decidió abandonar la ciudad en favor de ir al Inframundo y tras pensarlo bien alli decidió que no podía dejar la ciudad y con las pocas conexiones que le quedaban decidió aplicar para director de la Escuela Secundaria Ashinaka donde quizás podría proteger a los alumnos con Sacred Gear, mestizos, Strains con un tardio descubrimiento de sus poderes o simplemente ayudar a la juventud a formarse. Por mucho que quisiera no podía abandonar ciudad Shizume

-Agh, bueno no importa ahora ¡Tohka, Yukari, Kuroh!¡A desayunar!

* * *

Mikoto estaba acostado en la barra de un bar abandonado. Era la única propiedad que habia conseguido con el dinero que traia. Aparentemente habia cerrado después de que lugares mas lujosos habían abierto en el centro y habia estado acumulando polvo y moho desde entonces pero viéndolo por el lado positivo se habían olvidado muchas botellas de vino adentro

Pero eso a Mikoto en este momento no le importaba decidió abandonar el Bar un momento para pensar en todo lo que habia aprendido en las últimas cuatro semanas en ciudad Shizume. Las basuras de las asociaciones de magos formaban pandillas y mafias y cometían atrocidades. Los diablos trataban la maldita ciudad como si fuese un bosque y sus habitantes sus presas y el maldito responsable de la ciudad estaba sentado en su maldito trono no moviendo un dedo para arreglarlo

En su mano la botella de Mikoto comenzaba a derretirse y luego la tiro a la distancia en dirección a la torre con la esperanza de que volase lo suficientemente lejos para pegarle a algún miembro del Usagi. Tras desahogar un poco de su enojo Mikoto dejo escapar un suspiro

-Cómo desearía tener una copa en este momento-dicho esto Mikoto parpadeo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una botella llena que le era extendida por el mismo chico que conoció el otro día

-El otro día te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de decir mi nombre-dijo el joven mirando hacia la Torre Mihashira y Mikoto daba un sorbo a la botella frente a el

-No importaba-

-Como sea soy Izumo Kusanagi. Esa es una actitud muy arisca ¿sabes? pero bueno supongo que tendre que aprender a lidiar con ella, si él jefe no te agrada uno se aguanta o no?-

-No estoy reclutando para mi Nobleza-

-Y quien dijo que yo me estoy ofreciendo para ser parte?-Izumo sonrio y señalo la torre que miraba Mikoto hace momentos-Yo también pienso lo mismo que tu al ver esa torre y francamente no me molestaría ayudarte a lograrlo

Mikoto manifestó un aura roja, destructiva y aterradora pero Izumo Kusanagi solo sonrió y dejo su cabeza caer a un lado mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se disponía a fumarlo. Al ver que no retrocedía Mikoto no pudo contener una sonrisa y dio otro trago a la botella en su mano mientras regresaba su vista a la torre con una sola idea en la cabeza

* * *

Reisi Sitri o Reisi Munakata como se había inscrito en la Escuela Secundaria Ashinaka hace cuatro semanas debido a su agudeza mental había partido con suficiente dinero del inframundo como para hacerse con una propiedad barata pero util siendo esta una mansión cuya mitad habia sido volada en pedazos, durante un ataque terrorista contra el encargado del territorio

Hablando de ese idiota, el mero pensamiento de esa persona le provoco a Reisi soltar su lápiz y abandonar su tarea mientras le echaba un vistazo a lo poco que podía ver de la ciudad ciudad por el agujero gigante en el muro del segundo piso

"No me cabe en la cabeza como esto es posible. El sistema legal de esta ciudad es un maldito chiste y los que se suponen deben evitar el daño a inocentes están ayudándoles. El uso de gatillo alegre del borrado de memoria por la facción Shinto no ayuda, magos y usuarios de Sacred Gear uniéndose a mafias tampoco. Diablos y magos creándolas mucho menos. Magos haciendo y distribuyendo bajo las narices de todos toda clase de drogas útiles para cada clase de crimen, diablos recurriendo a asesinato en plena luz del día y otros medios para realizar una reencarnación forzada y todo porque el Usagi tiene el control y también reciben una tajada es sin duda lo peor que he oido"

"Y todo debido a una administración por demás deplorable del territorio los Belial siempre se han enorgullecido de su habilidad para la organización el problema no es el clan. El problema es el guardian que designaron. Esto sin duda no es premeditado esto es corrupción"

"Pero corrupción de quien ¿Los Belial? ¿El mismo Daikaku Kokujoji? ¿Su nobleza? ¿La facción Shinto? ¿El Usagi? ¿Todos los anteriores? ¿Algunos? ¿Las cosas son peores de lo que he visto? ¿Estoy exagerando? Son demasiadas preguntas a las que no tengo respuestas salvo una ¿Cuál es el foco donde inicia la corrupción? La torre Mihashiha desde ahí nació la corrupción que después se esparció como una epidemia. Pase lo que este pasando la torre es la clave"

Tras ese último pensamiento Reisi camino suavemente hasta otro agujero y tomo un vistazo desde su balcón improvisado esta vez a la torre Mihashiha en la ciudad y tras cerrar los ojos y un intenso momento de reflexión los abrió mirando hacia la torre con un pensamiento en la cabeza

* * *

Shiro estaba sentado al borde de la cama en la habitación de huéspedes de Ichigen Miwa con la chica que había rescatado hace un par de días del callejón. Nada había ido según lo planeado desde que la saco del callejón. Tardo días en recuperar su salud y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue un interrogatorio, luego a las pocas señales de afecto o preocupación por ella estallo en lagrimas y apenas se detenía para soltar balbuceos o poder comer un poco, Adolph K Belial no era un genio en psicología pero en base a lo poco que había podido ver en su cuerpo y como se habia roto a llorar a la primera gentileza hacia ella no tomaba mucho para descifrar que esa chica habia sido víctima de abusos

Y ese lugar que continuaba balbuceando, Centro de Quimioterapia. Un lugar con un nombre así suena como institución médica o farmacéutica y para el publico ese era el caso por lo que le alcanzo a decir Ichigen cuando pudo despegarse un poco de la muchacha pero por como la chica balbuceaba el nombre de ese lugar se daba a entender que ese lugar era todavía más de lo que veía el publico. Shiro comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de la muchacha y luego sus hermosos cabellos blancos al ver como su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de sufrimiento y comenzaba a soltar gemidos de dolor pero a medida de que Shiro continúo acariciándola regreso a su estado de sueño tranquilo y Shiro se permitió pensar tranquilamente un poco

"Daikaku-Oji-san tu no eras así, tu no eres así ¿Por qué dejas que la ciudad se caiga a pedazos?¿Por que dejas sufrirá inocentes de manera indiscriminada? No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido se que estas dolido por lo que sea que haya pasado en Kuoh para que te volvieses tan frío pero eso nunca te habia afectado porque de golpe abandonas a la gente. No lo entiendo"

Shiro se lleve una mano a la cara y se apretó con fuerza como si tratase de exprimir sus ideas para llegar a la respuesta correcta pero al final no logro nada y alzo la cabeza al cielorraso y dio un largo suspiro luego con una nueva resolución en sus ojos tuvo pensamiento que en estos momentos era compartido con otros dos poderosos diablos

"_Lo hare"/ _**"Lo hare"**_/ _"Lo hare"

"**No se el como…"**

"No se cuando…"

"_No se porque…_

"**Todos los caminos llevan a la torre"**

"Las respuestas a mis preguntas están allí…"

"**Si quiero respuestas…"**

"_Cueste lo que cueste…"_

"Las obtendré aunque…"

"_**Tenga que tirar la Torre abajo en el proceso"**_

* * *

Bam capitulo listo todavía no paso nada interesante pero bueno no siempre se puede hacer batallas el capitulo que sigue será la primer batalla. Espero el capitulo haya sido satisfactorio y nos leamos pronto


End file.
